Doshun Ushitora
Doshun Ushitora is a Jonin of Sunagakure. He is also the husband of Chiyome whom gave birth to his quadruplets: Omozukai, Hidarizukai, Sashizukai, and Ashizukai. He works a full-time job at the Sunagakure Academy where he is held responsible for teaching practicalities such as history, literacy, mathematics, and the societal views of Sunagakure. He also works two part-time jobs: the first as a tutor in the Puppet Technique and the second as a member of the Puppet Brigade. ''Personality and Relationships Doshun is a well-mannered individual who makes a habit of being respectful of others whenever the circumstances of '''ANY' situation allows him to do so. He could be considered to be somewhat obsessed with his own respectfulness, for he even makes a habit of showing nothing but the utmost respect towards even his ENEMIES of all people. However, it should be noted that he will completely disregard his desire to be respectful during combat. Because he firmly believes that his ruthlessness as a shinobi of Sunagakure should take an absolute precedence over his respectfulness as a gentleman. ''Background Naught but five years before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Doshun Ushitora was born as simply Doshun. He is the illegitimate son of Jugemu and Ginchiyo, an unmarried couple whom had been Doujun's teammates while the three of them were Genin. After convincing Doujun to babysit Doshun; Jugemu and Ginchiyo left on an A-rank mission with Gekkabijin, the very kunoichi whom had been the Jonin sensei of their Genin team. Unfortunately for Doujun and Doshun, only Gekkabijin managed to survive that disaster of a mission. Because Jugemu and Ginchiyo's respective families were still furious about Doshun's illegitimate birth and Gekkabijin was far too obsessed with avenging the deaths of her students to be bothered with taking on the responsibility of Doshun's upbringing, Doujun acquiesced to raising Doshun himself. Much to Doujun's displeasure, it wasn't long before his acquiescence estranged him from his own family due to the fact that they begun to believe that Doshun was Ginchiyo and his son rather than Jugemu and Ginchiyo's son. To make matters worse, Doujun would soon become estranged from Sunagakure as a whole due to the fact that he flat-out '''REFUSED' to participate in either the Invasion of Konoha or the Fourth Shinobi World War because he didn't have anyone he could entrust Doshun's well-being to while he was away at war. Under Doujun's single-parentage, Doshun was strictly raised to be an ever-respectful gentleman. By the time a six-year-old Doshun was enrolled into the Sunagakure Academy, he was already well-versed in a supermajority of Sunagakure's formalities. Because of Doujun's bad reputation as a good-for-nothing coward and Doshun's bad reputation as the bastard of suspicious parentage whom serves as Doujun's pathetic excuse for cowardice, the teachers at the Sunagakure Academy treated Doshun with naught but the utmost contempt. Unfortunately for Doshun, the codified behavior that Doujun instilled into him would completely alienate him from his far more free-spirited peers. In an attempt to procure at least SOME measure of acknowledgement from his teachers and fellow students, Doshun aspired to graduate as the valedictorian of his class. Much to the horror of Doshun's teachers and even his fellow students, Doshun was utterly RUTHLESS in his pursuit of academic supremacy. During competitions of any sort, he would not settle for anything less than a complete and utter blowout of his opponent(s). During sparring sessions, he developed so much of a habit of irrecoverably crippling his partner(s) that a teacher was literally forced by his students' parents to threaten him with a demerit towards his grades in order to make him show ANY amount of consideration towards the the well-being of his partner(s). He even went so far as to coerce the other students within his class into working to meet his ridiculously high standards of performance in order to ensure that his class was the best of all the classes. At some point in time, literally ALL of the remaining students of Doshun's class would attempt to assassinate Doshun. After Doshun effortlessly defeated his would-be-assassins, he would be approached by Gaara of all people. Gaara thoroughly lectured Doshun about the immorality of the totalitarian dictatorship he was subjecting his classmates to. Gaara's lecture would impassion Doshun into ranting about his lack of concern for whether or not he was viewed as a monster by others. As long as he procured the acknowledgement he desperately sought from others, he would be satisfied. In response to Doshun's rant, Gaara would exposit his own childhood struggle for acknowledgement to Doshun. Afterward, Gaara would warn Doshun against settling for being acknowledged as a monster before advising Doshun to strive for being acknowledged as a hero. Gaara's words of encouragement imbued Doshun with the will to struggle for a better future rather than acquiesce to the sorrows of the past. Using this will to fuel his actions, Doshun set out to become a hero to others rather than a monster. To not even Doshun's surprise, his classmates showed no intention of forgiving him for ANY of the shit he pulled. Regardless of his classmates' lack of forgiveness, Doshun relentlessly endeavored to atone for his past misdeeds and prove his worth as a hero whose existence was worth the acknowledgement. Though most of Doshun's classmates would go out of their way to avoid Doshun as much as they possibly could, a few of them would continue in their attempts to assassinate Doshun. Much to their surprise, Doshun's only response to their assassination attempts would be to defend himself from harm rather than viciously counterattack like he had during their first attempt to assassinate him. By the end of the month, all but ONE of the would-be-assassins abandoned the idea of assassinating Doshun out of either the realization that Doshun was no longer interested in subjugating them or a sheer lack of confidence in their ability to succeed in doing so. The single individual who persisted in the assassination attempts was a girl named Chiyome. Every day, before and after class at the Sunagakure Academy, Chiyome would attempt to assassinate Doshun. And every day, Doshun would successfully defend himself from Chiyome before taking his leave as soon as Chiyome was too exhausted to continue her assault. Eventually, Chiyome would be reprimanded for her belligerence by a teacher. However, right before the teacher could administer any sort of punishment to Chiyome, Doshun defended Chiyome's belligerence by claiming that all of her attempts to assassinate him were training exercises. Even though the teacher was highly suspicious of the validity of Doshun's claim, she acquiesced to Doshun's request for Chiyome to be left unpunished. Not long after, a humiliated yet appreciative Chiyome would challenge Doshun to a duel to the death rather than make any more attempts to assassinate Doshun. Out of the desire to bring the hostility between Chiyome and him to a close, Doshun accepted the duel. Unbeknownst to even Chiyome herself, her anger towards Doshun had subsided the moment Doshun went to the trouble to bail her out of trouble. Because Chiyome was no longer blinded by that anger, she managed to defeat Doshun in their duel to the death. However, also because Chiyome was no longer blinded by that anger, she decided to spare Doshun's life. Thus was the end of the hostility between Chiyome and Doshun and the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them. As a twelve-year-old, Doshun would graduate from the Sunagakure Academy as the valedictorian of his class. Ironically, the villagers did not acknowledge him as the valedictorian anywhere near as much as they acknowledged him as being the only person in alll of Sunagakure that was batshit insane enough to develop a close friendship with the same girl (Chiyome) whom attempted to assassinate him on multiple occasions. Much to the surprise of even his teachers; Doshun would be partnered up with Dosha and Sange of all people. Many considered Dosha's loyalty to Sunagakure be in question due to the fact that he was a ten-year-old when some ANBU brought him to Sunagakure after having assassinated a couple, composed of a rogue ninja from Iwagakure and a rogue kunoichi from Sunagakure, whom had been his biological parents. While Sange was notorious for being the most mentally unstable child to have ever attended the Sunagakure Academy since the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, himself. To the teachers; a Genin squad that was composed of Doshun, Dosha, and Sange looked far less like a team and more like a time bomb. A time bomb with a VERY short countdown at that. But to Gaara, such a Genin squad was as close to perfection as anyone could reasonably managed. For Gaara firmly believed in the leadership capabilities of the reformed Doshun. So to Gaara, assigning Dosha and Sange to the same team as Doshun was the very best thing that he could possibly do for them at the time. Alongside Dosha and Sange, Doshun would be placed under the tutelage of a remarkably beautiful kunoichi named Shuugetsuheika. Much to Heika's immense fury; neither Doshun, Dosha, nor Sange exhibited any sort of indication of being even slightly impressed by her breathtaking appearance. Doshun's discipline allowed him to differentiate between trivial lust and true love enough for him to simply chose to not express romantic affection towards a teacher of all people, Dosha's unparalleled hatred for the upper ranks of Sunagakure prevented him from seeing Heika as anyone other than someone he'd just love to list as a victim of a massacre that had been perpetrated by him, and Sange's rampant narcissism made it so that it was LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE for him to consider anyone to be beautiful in comparison to himself. In a fit of petty rage; Heika decided to set Doshun, Dosha, and Sange up for an epic failure by giving them the bell test while having absolutely no intention of holding back so much as a single bit of her skill as a Jonin of Sunagakure. Unsurprisingly; Heika effortlessly manhandled Doshun, Dosha, and Sange. Even after Doshun managed to garner Dosha's trust and humble Sange, thus convincing the two of them to unite with him into a coalition against Heika, Heika STILL managed to curbstomp all three of the Genin boys with little to no trouble. However, the sheer ferocity that Doshun, Dosha, and Sange exhibited during their attempts to retrieve the bell dissuaded Heika from failing them out of naught but an extreme FEAR for the well-being of the academy students. During their first year as full-fledged Genin under Heika's tutelage; Doshun, Dosha, and Sange would each experience a rapid growth in both their maturity into well-adjusted individuals and their overall capabilities as shinobi. As a direct result of Doshun's influence, Dosha begun to prioritize his love for his few allies over his hatred for his many enemies and Sange begun to consider others to be more than just stepping-stones to his supposedly inevitable ascension to godhood. While as a direct result of Heika's tutoring; Doshun became an expert on the Puppet Technique and Wind Release, Dosha became an expert on the Summoning Technique and the Earth Release, and Sange became an expert on Will Materialisation. During their second year as Genin; Doshun, Dosha, and Sange would become world-renowned as the Three Imps of the Village Hidden by the Sand (Romaji: Sunagakure no Sato no Sankoakuma; Kanji: 砂隠れの里の三小悪魔) for having massacred an entire private military company of mercenary ninja without the aid of Heika or anyone else for that matter. Not long before the end of their second year; Doshun, Dosha, and Sange would also become world-renowned as Hidden Sand's Three Children of Legend (Romaji: Sunagakure no Monogatari no Sankodomo; Kanji: 砂隠れの物語の三子供) for having survived the assassination attempts of foreign ANBU whom had been deployed to nip their careers as shinobi in the bud. It would be during their third year as Genin that Doshun, Dosha, and Sange would take part in the Chunin Exams as fourteen-year-old Genin. Needless to say, the three of them aced the Chunin Exam as a whole with little to no effort on their parts. However - not long after his promotion to Chunin - Doshun would be separated from Dosha, and Sange when Gaara chose to reassign Doshun from Chunin to ANBU. Immediately after his reassignment to ANBU, Doshun would be appointed as a member of a task force which was charged with the duty of assassinating a powerful missing-nin named Gekkabijin. For a total of four years and some, Doshun and the other members of the task force would scour a large number of lands in search of Gekkabijin. During what could have been an entire fifth year of searching, Doshun and the others finally managed to pinpoint Gekkabijin's exact location. During what could only be described as macabre waltz of wholesale slaughter, the other members were gruesomely massacred by Gekkabijin. In hopes of avenging the deaths of his comrades-in-arms, Doshun challenged Gekkabijin to a one-on-one duel in spite of the fact that he knew he was completely outmatched. Much to Doshun's confusion, Gekkabijin threw the duel by allowing Doshun to pierce her heart with his katana without any amount of resistance on her part. Now that the assassination of Gekkabijin was completed, Doshun returned to Sunagakure and reported the success to Gaara. When Doshun questioned Gaara about Gekkabijin's forfeit of her life to him, Gaara greatly confused Doshun by stating that it'd be best for Doshun to hear the story from Doujun rather than him. Doshun would then confront Doujun about Gekkabijin. After Doujun finally informed him of the history of his parentage, Doshun couldn't help but to wonder if Gekkabijin had allowed him to kill her as some sort of misguided apology for her failure to protect his biological parents. While doing so, Doshun realized that Gaara reassigned from Chunin to ANBU for the sole purpose of forcing Gekkabijin to chose between killing the only son of her beloved students so that she could continue her wanton crusade against the other Four Great Shinobi Countries or allow herself to be killed by her students' son and thus leaving the deaths of her students completely unavenged. Abhorred by the fact that Gaara would take full advantage of his personal history in such a ruthless manner, Doshun lost confidence in Gaara's status as a hero rather than as a monster. Out of restlessness, Doshun approached Gaara about the subject. Gaara would then detail his childhood struggles to Doshun for the second time, but this time Gaara would use it as an example that a Kazekage must do whatever is necessary for the prosperity of Sunagakure no Sato. Though Doshun STILL didn't appreciate the fact that Gaara deceived him into guilt-tripping one of his family's closest friends into suicide, he couldn't help but to agree to the fact that having to resort to such an underhanded tactic is preferable to having to fight a war because of the shenanigans of a missing-nin. A short while later, Gaara would appoint the eighteen-year-old Doshun as the leader of some of the ANBU's newest members. Much to Doshun's surprise; the aforementioned newest members were Chiyome, Dosha, and Sange. Chiyome would then explain to Doshun that the three of them worked very hard for the chnce to join the ANBU as his teammates. Doshun would express his appreciation for their hard work right before the four of them left for their first mission as a team. After a total of ten years of ANBU service from Chiyome and fourteen years of ANBU service from Doshun, Chiyome and Doshun would request a reassignment from Gaara so that the two of them could get married and start a family. Because of the sheer excellency of their records as ANBU, Gaara granted their request by reassigning the both of them to the rank of Jonin. After his marriage to Chiyome and the libidinous honeymoon that followed it; Doshun would procure employment at the Sunagakure Academy as a teacher of practicalities such as history, literacy, mathematics, and the societal views of Sunagakure. He would also take up both tutoring others in the Puppet Technique and constructing masterpieces for the Puppet Brigade. Two years later; during the competition between the strongest Jonin of Sunagakure for the position of Sixth Kazekage; a thirty-year-old Doshun would take the time to observe Shukaku's Tailed Beast Ball in hopes of being able to reverse-engineer the Tailed Beast Ball, design a device that he could be used to perform an emulation of the Tailed Beast Ball, defeat Shukaku with the aforementioned device, and thus procure the office of Sixth Kazekage for himself. During Doshun's observation, he took notice of the different colored orbs of chakra that were generated by Shukaku during the Tailed Beast's performance of the Tailed Beast Ball. It was only because of Sunagakure's unique understanding of magnetism - due to the presence of the Magnet Release among its population - and those phenomena that are heavily associated with magnetism - such as the force of electromagnetism - that Doshun was able to correctly theorize the negativity and positivty of those orbs of chakra. With his positivity and negativity theory in mind, Doshun used his skill in mathematics to figure out how much of each type of chakra would be needed to produce the effects of a Tailed Beast Ball. He took measurements of the size that Shukaku's Tailed Beast Ball possessed before and after Shukaku condensed it. He then used those measurements, alongside the idea of there being an intermolecular force of attraction and repulsion working on the constituents of the Tailed Beast Ball, to mathematically work out a number of possible ratios for negativity and positivity. With these ratios in hand, Doushun set out to produce a device that could emulate the Tailed Beast Ball. Because he did not know the identity or structure of either Positive Black Chakra (Romaji: Purasu no Kuro Chakura; Kanji: +の黒チャクラ) or Negative White Chakra (Romaji: Mainasu no Shiro Chakura; Kanji: −の白チャクラ), Doshun opted to substitute Tailed Beast Chakra with a substance that possessed characteristics that were similar to the characteristics he believed the Tailed Beast Chakra to have. After watching someone fail to use a powerful sandstorm to defeat Shukaku, Doshun came up with the idea of replacing the positivity with hot air and the negativity with cold air. His reasoning behind using hot air and cold air is because he considered the turbulence between hot air and cold air as an interaction to be very similar to the intermolecular force that governed the interactions between positively charged particles and negatively charged particles. Individually, they're inert. But with their opposite, they can produce phenomena such as a tornado or an atom. Because he could provide the Wind Release-infused chakra himself; Doshun only designed his many prototype devices to condense the Wind Release-infused chakra into a sphere and then balance the temperature of the Wind Release-infused chakra at one of his many ratios. As a result of testing the prototypes, Doshun discovered that the correct ratio was an 8:2 ratio of hot air and cold air. He also unintentionally created a tornado of unprecedented enormity. Alongside a sandstorm caused by its very presence, the aforementioned tornado completely destroyed a large number of the nearby villages before Doshun managed to gain any amount of control over it. When confronted by Sunagakure shinobi whom had been sent to investigate the villages' destruction, Doshun explained his pursuit of a Tailed Beast Ball emulator to the shinobi. Doshun would then learn that Bunbuku Chagama had just managed to defeat Shukaku a SINGLE DAY before he tested his prototype devices. The shinobi would then bring Doshun before the Sunagakure council whom pardoned Doshun for the villagers' deaths out of the fear that Doshun would take the secrets of his device to the grave with him if they imprisoned him. The council would then rank Doshun's device as an S-Rank Kinjutsu Tool before letting him be. Not long after; Doshun would implant his device into the mouth of Her Majesty the Queen, and thus was the creation of the Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball. Out of guilt for all of the lives that he accidentally took, Doshun refused to create another device for anyone. Ever. To this very day, many beg Doshun for the schematics of the device to no avail. Not long after; Chiyome would give birth to Doshun's quadruplets whom would be named Omozukai, Hidarizukai, Sashizukai, and Ashizukai. In celebration of the birth of their quadruplets, Chiyome and Doshun decided to adopt Ushitora as their surname in hopes of establishing a foundation that their quadruplets could build a clan upon. Not long after, Chiyome and Doshun would asked Dosha and Sange to become uncles to Doshun and her quadruplets by adopting Ushitora as their surname as well. Without hesitation, Dosha and Sange agreed to do so. Thus was the formation of the founding generation of the Ushitora Clan and the birth of the Ushitora Clan's first generation. ''Abilities It should be noted that Doshun is yet another user of Sunagakure's traditional form of defense-prioritizing, stationary combat. However, Doshun doesn't make use of any of the "sands" that Sunagakure's other stationary combatants have utilized. Instead, Doshun employs '''Chakra Threads' as his modus operandi. :Doshun's first line of defense is his Chakra Net. The Chakra Net allows Doshun to deflect corporeal projectiles back towards their owners, block incorporeal projectiles with sturdy walls of chakra, and entangle those whom recklessly attempt to approach him. Doshun can also layer a number of Chakra Nets atop of each other in order to decrease the penetrability of this first line of defense. :Doshun's second line of defense is his maneuverability. Though Doshun may not be very athletic in comparison to more Taijutsu-oriented shinobi, he makes up for this by fastening a Chakra Thread to a position on the battlefield and then nigh-instantaneously using the Chakra Thread to quickly reel himself towards the position. Beause of Doshun's unprecedented level of skill in the use of Chakra Threads, this Chakra Thread-based method of travel allows Doshun to travel at speeds that rivals the speeds of some of the faster shinobi. :Doshun's third line of defense is deception. Whenever his first and second lines of defense have been compromised, Doshun does not hesitate to resort to a deception in order to buy himself the time he needs to place himself out of harm's way. Under normal circumstances, Doshun's deceptions involve very clever uses of the Hand Loom Technique. :Doshun's fourth and final line of defense is his Straw Effigy Technique which serves as Doshun's armor. Though the Straw Effigy Technique is a lot less penetrable than the Chakra Nets, it's also a lot less versatile as well. It either blocks the assault or fails to do so. One thing or the other. When it comes to going on the offensive, Doshun prefers to stealthily entangle his opponent(s) within invisible Chakra Threads and then either strangulate his opponent(s) with the Chakra Threads or perform Nature Transformation upon the Chakra Threads in order to lacerate the opponent(s) with Wind Release: Chakra Threads. If there is a need to kill the opponent(s) to with haste, Doshun will instead attempt to perform Chakra Tendril upon the opponent(s). :In order to ensure that his opponent realize that invisible Chakra Threads are present until it's too late, Doshun will utilize the Puppet Technique to manipulate My Beloved Miss Puppet into being a distraction. Doshun always makes sure to make the Chakra Threads attached to My Beloved Miss Puppet perfectly visible so that the very ideal of invisible Chakra Threads doesn't cross the mind(s) of his opponent(s). If My Beloved Miss Puppet isn't available, Doshun will either use an injured enemy or the corpse of a deceased individual regardless of whether or not the deceased was an enemy or ally. :When faced with an opponent of immense size, Doshun will resort to his Whip of Chakra Threads in order to beat the opponent unconscious and thus avoid having to expend a large amount of his chakra generating Chakra Threads that are lengthy enough to entangle around the sizable opponent. If even the Whip of Chakra Threads proves itself incapable of overcoming the size difference, Doshun will resort to utilizing the infamous Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball! If that doesn't work, then Doshun is just fucked. Lol. :As a last resort only, Doshun will attack an opponent with Horizontal Thrusts from his katana. ''Chakra Threads'' The Chakra Threads (Literal English: Threads of Chakra; Romaji: Chakura no Ito; Kanji: チャクラの糸) are lengthy strands of pure chakra. Conventionally, they're generated by means of accumulating some of one's chakra into the both of one's hands and then elongating the accumulated chakra from the very tips of one's fingers. Doshun's mastery of the generation and manipulation of Chakra Threads serves as the prerequisite that allows him to perform a supermajority of his other jutsu. 'Chakra Net' The Chakra Net (Romaji: Chakura Netto; Kanji: チャクラネット) is a ninjutsu where one crisscrosses an innumerable amount of invisible Chakra Threads into a hemispherical net around oneself. Those that attempt to approach one without awareness of the Chakra Net's presence will soon come to find themselves to be well-entangled within a large number of Chakra Threads and thus at one's mercy. The sheer elasticity of the Chakra Net will allow it to be used to perfectly slingshot just about any corporeal projectile right back in the direction from whence it came. The Chakra Threads that constitute the Chakra Net can be quickly compressed into walls as a means of obstructing incorporeal projectiles as well and then just-as-quickly uncompressed into being a constituent of the Chakra Net once again. To make matters worse for an assailant, numerous Chakra Nets can be layered atop of each other in order to mount a nigh-impenetrable defense that grows stronger with each new addition of a Chakra Net. 'Hand Loom Technique' The Hand Loom Technique (Romaji: Teoribata no Jutsu; Kanji: 手織機の術) is a ninjutsu where one weaves Chakra Threads into any construct of one's desire. Though the construct may appear however one desires it to appear, it'll completely lack any of the physical characteristics that aren't possessed by the Chakra Threads it was woven from. At the behest of its weaver or upon being sufficiently damaged, the construct will immediately disassemble into the individual Chakra Threads it was woven from. Straw Effigy Technique The Straw Effigy Technique (Romaji: Waraningyou no Jutsu; Kanji: 藁人形の術) is a variation of the Hand Loom Technique where one will weave Chakra Threads around oneself as a means of encompassing oneself within an effigy which is entirely composed of one's chakra. The aforementioned effigy will serve as nigh-impenetrable armor and can be manipulated through skillful use of the Puppet Technique. It should also be noted that the defensive capabilities of the effigy is inversely proportional to the size of the effigy while the offensive capabilities of the effigy is directly proportional to the size of the effigy. 'Whip of Chakra Threads' Whip of Chakra Threads (Romaji: Chakura no Ito no Muchi; Kanji: チャクラの糸の鞭) is a blunt weapon that is fashioned by entwining an innumerable amount of Chakra Threads into a bullwhip that is as thin as physically possible. It should be noted that it packs enough of a punch to put even some of the larger summons on their butts with naught but a single lash. Chakra Threads: Whiplash Chakra Threads: Whiplash (Literal English: Threads of Chakra: Whiplash; Romaji: Chakura no Ito: Muchiuchishou; Kanji: チャクラの糸: 鞭打ち症) Is a rather simple maneuver where a target is bombarded with lashes from a Whip of Chakra Threads. Chakra Tendril Chakra Tendril (Literal English: Tendril of Chakra; Romaji: Chakura no Kenshu; Kanji: チャクラの巻鬚) is a maneuver where a Whip of Chakra Threads is used to take hold of a targer and then swing a target into lethally impacting against something. 'Puppet Technique' The Puppet Technique (Romaji: Kugutsu no Jutsu; Kanji: 傀儡の術) is a ninjutsu where one utilizes Chakra Threads to maneuver a puppet as if it was a marionette. It should also be noted that Doshun's puppets of choice are two of his very own design. A puppet he has named My Beloved Miss Puppet (Romaji: Kugutsu no Kimi; Kanji: 傀儡の君). And another puppet named Her Majesty the Queen (Romaji: Oukouheika; Kanji: 王后陛下) Silver Secret Technique, Prostitute's Surprise Attack Silver Secret Technique, Prostitute's Surprise Attack (Romaji: Ginhigi, Kugutsume no Kishuu; Kanji: 銀秘技, 傀儡女の奇襲) is a ninjutsu where a lengthy, poison-soaked blade will abruptly protrude from My Beloved Miss Puppet's wrist and quickly pierce into the unsuspecting target. Silver Secret Technique, Mechanical Light Shield Seal The Silver Secret Technique, Mechanical Light Shield Seal (Romaji: Ginhigi, Kikou Junbuu; Kanji: 銀秘技, 機光盾封) is a ninjutsu where the left arm of My Beloved Miss Puppet will splinter into four segments. Alongside the palm of My Beloved Miss Puppet's left hand, the aforementioned segments will emit nothing but the purest of chakra as a rather sturdy shield. Silver Secret Technique, Final Performance of the Swordswoman's Ballet The Silver Secret Technique, Final Performance of the Swordswoman's Ballet (Romaji: Ginhigi, Kenshi no Baree Saigonobutai; Kanji: 銀秘技, 剣士のバレエの最後の舞台) is a ninjutsu where Doshun will bestow his sword onto My Beloved Miss Puppet and then manipulate My Beloved Miss Puppet into wielding the sword with all of the mastery of the most capable of samurai. Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball (Romaji: Fuuton: Ginhigi, Kugutsujuudama; Kanji: 風遁: 銀秘技, 傀儡獣玉) is a ninjutsu where Doshun will provide Her Majesty the Queen with Wind Release-infused chakra in order to allow Her Majesty the Queen to generate a Tailed Beast Ball-esque sphere of hot and cold air from its mouth. At Doshun's behest, Her Majesty the Queen will project the sphere which will explode into a full-fledged tornado upon impact. The trajectory of the tornado is determined by Doshun and Doshun alone. So much so, that the tornado can even follow paths that a natural tornado would never take. Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body (Romaji: Souen: Hitomi Gokuu; Kanji: 操演: 人身冴功 is a ninjutsu where one utilizes Chakra Threads to maneuver either a living being or the corpse of a living being as if it was a marionette. Under normal circumstances, performing this ninjutsu upon a living being requires the cooperation of the living being. However, Doshun is possesses enough skill with Chakra Threads to forcibly perform this ninjutsu upon a living being. So long as the living being has been debilitated to the point where the living being is incapable of mounting a great enough resistance to Doshun's performance. ''Wind Release'' 'Wind Release': Chakra Threads The Wind Release: Chakra Threads (Literal English: Wind Release: Threads of Chakra; Romaji: Fuuton: Chakura no Ito; Kanji: 風遁:チャクラの糸) are lengthy, strand-like currents of razor-sharp air. They're a Wind Release-based Nature Transformation of the Chakra Threads. At the cost of much of the overall utility of the Chakra Threads, the Wind Release: Chakra Threads are in possession of unparalleled sharpness that would allow them to be utilized to perfectly sever just about anything. 'Wind Release': Vacuum Blade The Wind Release: Vacuum Blade (Romaji: Fuuton: Shinkuujin; Kanji: 風遁:真空刃) is a ninjutsu where one will exhale Wind Release-infused chakra onto a blade as a means of granting the blade the unparalleled sharpness of the Wind Release. Under normal circumstances, Doshun utilizes this ninjutsu upon his katana in order to make up for his lack of consistent practice with it. ''Swordsmanship'' Doshun's swordsmanship is rather limited due to his lack of dedication to it. Regardless, Doshun is still capable of putting his sword to more use than just showing it off for an intimidation bonus. While Doshun may not be well-versed in a swordplay as a whole, he is skilled in the use of the Horizontal Thrust. So much so, that he has often managed to outmaneuver far better swordsmen than him. Doshun also knows a bit of Iaidō; however, it should be noted that Doshun primarily uses Iaido in an unconventional manner where the drawing of the sword serves to add velocity to a toss of the either at the target or into the hands of My Beloved Miss Puppet. ''Rebirth Specializations'' (Jonin) S-Rank Technique (Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball) * Wind Release: Silver Secret Technique, Puppet Beast Ball ''A-Rank Skill'' (Chakra Threads and Puppet Technique) *'Skill One' - Chakra Threads **Whip of Chakra Threads ***Chakra Threads: Whiplash **Hand Loom Technique *'Skill Two' - Puppet Technique **Silver Secret Technique, Prostitute's Surprise Attack **Silver Secret Technique, Mechanical Light Shield Seal **Silver Secret Technique, Final Performance of the Swordswoman's Ballet **Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body ''B-Rank Skill'' (Wind Release) *'Skill One' - Wind Release **Wind Release: Chakra Threads **Wind Release: Vacuum Blade ''C-Rank Skill'' (Swordsmanship) *'Skill One' - Swordsmanship **Horizontal Thrust **Iaidō ''Fanon Canon Rebirth History Trivia *Doshun is named after Tateoka Doshun. Quotes'' *WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fanon Canon Rebirth